Pokemon HGSS Legend: Prologue
by GamerScott99
Summary: Ethan was a boy from Johto. This is his story before he left New Bark Town to become a Legend. M to be safe for mentions in later chapters


**Ok so this is my first story on this site (yay). The story may be a bit disjointed but that should improve as I carry on through the series. This follows HeartGold and SoulSilver before branching of to other regions as those are my favourite games. Suck it X and Y.**

**I am also English so some spellings or words may be different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did this wouldn't be on FANfiction**

* * *

Pokémon HGSS Legend: Prologue

Chapter 1: The Boy With A Heart Of Gold

"Why do you treat him so badly?"

"Because I never wanted him!"

These two voices were arguing over their three year-old son, Ethan Gold was now cuddling into his older sister's side after crying for the last half hour. His dad had yelled at him after he dropped his sister's book by accident, his sister hadn't cared; his dad completely lost it and ended up kicking him in the back. When his mother came home and found out she went mad and told him to pack a bag as he was going to his best friend's for a sleepover.

"Ethan! We're going now," his mother shouted up the stairs.

"Bye Kris," he gave his sister a hug and ran downstairs, eager to see his friend. Kris smiled at him, her younger brother was a kind boy, always managed to cheer her up when she was down, and she hoped his friend could do the same to him.

* * *

As Ethan and his mother stepped out the door she bent down to straighten his hat, which he wore all the time over his black hair, however he turned it backwards on his head, he always wore it like that, as he did this his mother smiled. Although it was 3:30 in the afternoon it was cold, it was the 16th of January after all.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Ethan?"

"Why did daddy kick me?" he looked up at her as he said this, his golden eyes displaying a range of emotions including: fear, curiosity and most of all sadness

"I don't know dear" she couldn't tell him that his father hated him because he only wanted one child.

His mother knocked on the door and they waited for it to be opened in silence.

"Maria! How are you?"

"I'm fine Jane. Are you sure you're alright taking him?"

"It's fine. We love having him here. Isn't that right Ethan?"

He nodded his head quickly, his fringe bouncing.

"Ethan!" a girl ran over and tackled him knocking him over.

"Hi Lyra," he replied, his happiness to see her clear in his voice.

"Ethan, I need to go now have fun with Lyra," His mother bent down and kissed him on the forehead whilst giving him a hug.

"Bye Mummy," he returned his mother's hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before running off to play tag with Lyra.

As the two young children walked through to the back garden, they passed Lyra's dad who was getting ready to go to work, he was on a night shift as he worked as a police officer.

"Hey Ethan. How are you today bud?" he said seeming to be in a good mood as he took Ethan's bag off his small shoulders and setting it down by the couch.

"Fine," Ethan replied quickly wanting to go play with Lyra, him and Lyra had always been left in their playpen together when they were babies and had pretty much met every day since then, in fact if it wasn't for Lyra, Ethan wouldn't have given up his pacifier. Ethan was slightly younger than Lyra; two months and ten days in fact, this could be seen in their behaviour, Lyra was more reserved and responsible, well, as responsible as you can call a three-year old. Ethan was more outgoing and adventurous, you could tell him to not do anything and he would do it, the classic 'Don't touch this button scenario,' if anything, Lyra kept Ethan in line and stopped him being stupid.

They had been playing tag for the past hour in the back garden before walking in, panting, giggling and caked in mud.

"Lyra! Ethan! You're absolutely filthy, you'll have to have a bath later," The two children looked at each and started giggling like three-year olds do.

"You'll have to come with me to Professor Elm's as I can't leave you on your own," Jane said putting her coat on

As she said this Ethan's golden eyes lit up.

"Can we see the Pokémon?"

"Yes if you're well-behaved," Jane said with a laugh.

* * *

"Hi Professor!" Ethan and Lyra yelled in unison both with wide smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ethan, Lyra" Elm said smiling widely back at them "Do you want to see the Pokémon?" He laughed as they nodded furiously at him.

New bark Town was very small and quite rural, everyone pretty much knew each other, only fifteen people lived there, so it was very quiet, well it was, and then Ethan and Lyra were born, livening up the otherwise quiet town.

"Well I have three here for you to see."

The first was a green dinosaur with a leaf on its head and buds around its neck; the second was a blue mouse with a cream underbelly and the third was a blue crocodile.

"Meet Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile!"

The blue mouse seemed eager to see people other than Elm and trotted over to Ethan squeaking up at him before jumping up into his arms.

"It seems Cyndaquil has taken a liking to you Ethan," Elm commented as the child laughed at the Pokémon's cheerful nature.

Chikorita was playing with Lyra as Totodile was with Elm not wanting to meet the strangers, as Elm was speaking with Lyra's mother.

"So Jane how long is Ethan staying with you then, considering what happened today?"

"I'm not sure Graham, but it's not too important he's a very friendly boy and we love having him round, I just feel sorry for him though, no child deserves that," she stared at the amber-eyed boy sadly before turning back to Elm "I should probably get them back now, they need a bath."

"I can see that," Elm laughed at the dirty children as they continued to play with the Pokémon they had been with earlier.

* * *

"Ethan! Lyra! Settle down!" Jane said as she tried to wash Lyra's hair, but to no avail as bubbles erupted from around Lyra.

"EWWW! LYRA FARTED!" Ethan erupted into laughter like a three-year old would in this situation, but Jane was annoyed now.

"Ethan be quiet!" Ethan was quiet after this was shouted but a question formed in his mind after his hair had been washed and a sponge was running down his stomach clearing away the dirt.

"Jaaane?"

"Yes Ethan?"

"Why doesn't Lyra have a willy?"

"Because she's a girl."

"Do you have a willy?"

"No."

"What do you have?"

"A pee-pee."

Ethan stayed quiet after this as Lyra was washed and they were both dried and ready for bed, they were lying in separate beds until Ethan got lonely (even though they were in the same room) and clambered in to Lyra's bed with her.

"Lyraaaa?" he made sure to whisper so they wouldn't get into trouble

"Yes Ethan?"

"Can you wait for tomorrow?"

"No it's my birthday."

"Goodnight Lyra."

"Goodnight Ethan."

The two children fell asleep soon after, ready for another spent playing together without a care in the world.


End file.
